


Misplaced Nostalgia

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Older Mabel Pines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Against all her better knowledge, Mabel finds herself missing Bill on Christmas. Shameless Mabill smut.





	Misplaced Nostalgia

It’s been years since Mabel left the bubble where time didn’t move, but growing up still sucks.

It especially sucks on a Christmas Eve, which she should be spending at the Shack with Dipper and her Grunkles. Instead, she’s in the forest, standing by a statue that’s all that is left of her former enemy. She could be hanging out with her loved ones, but instead she’s hanging out with Bill Cipher.

“Why do you have to be the only one who understands?” she wonders out loud. “Stupid stone triangle.”

Bill says nothing, which makes sense; he’s dead. Mabel’s annoyed anyway, so she gives him a light kick before crouching down before him, wiping some snow away from his hand and his hat. “Guess what? I’m on my period right now. It sucks. Having pimples sucks. My skin used to be perfect!” She groans, resting her head against her knees. “Dipper still has perfect skin. Why do the genes we share hate me?”

She knows she’s being ridiculous, babbling about teenage concerns to the remnants of someone who almost destroyed everything she ever cared about. But hell, her life is weird and right now she’s really unhappy with it, and she misses the bubble where nothing mattered. She wishes she could just un-exist inside it in peace. She wishes she could still do that, sometimes.

“Hey, how about you give me my bubble back and I’ll keep you warm tonight?” Mabel chuckles, reaching out to take Bill’s hand. It takes her a second to realize that this might be the stupidest thing she has ever done, but by then it’s too late.

*

“Keep me warm?” Bill laughs, his fingers tightening around Mabel’s. “Talk about an offer I can’t refuse!”

He pops up from the ground, like he’s just been chilling there for a while, and yanks Mabel to her feet. He’s growing larger, holding tight onto her hand while his other hand finds its way to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Mabel yelps, her free hand shooting up against Bill’s surface, which is warm against her hand and zaps her with static energy. Her heart starts to jump fast in her chest, her blood going cold with fear. “Bill!”

“The one and only!” He cackles at her stunned expression, pulling her fully against him, his eyelashes brushing against her face as he looks at her closely with his one large eye. “I can’t believe you just shook my hand like that, Shooting Star! Didn’t Weirdmageddon teach you anything?”

“How was I supposed to know you’d still be around!” By which she means, he’s right; she should have known better, and now she’s paying the price for her foolishness. Just how much this is going to cost for her, she has no idea yet, but she has a feeling she’s going to find out-

“Right now,” Bill says, finishing her thought for her.

With that, Mabel can feel several things slide beneath her clothing, first her coat and then her sweater and jeans; they feel slightly sticky when they move against her bare skin, one heading straight for her crotch while one brushes up to her breasts, curling around both. She looks down at herself and sees that they are tentacles that are coming out of Bill’s sides, and even if the tentacles weren’t already touching her in ways she’d rather not have them touch her, she’s seen enough dirty anime images to know where this is going.

“You pervert!” she screams, starting to struggle; he holds her easily, eye curving with mirth as he laughs at her attempts to fight him. The tentacle around her breasts starts to massage them, rubbing against her nipples; it feels nicer than Mabel would like to admit, especially as the tentacle starts to become slick on the surface. The tentacle that has stuffed itself into Mabel’s panties is having a little trouble moving, but Bill fixes that situation by extending a new hand out to undo the button of her jeans, then pull the zipper down. Once the jeans loosen around Mabel’s hips, the tentacle between her legs starts to move more, sliding against her vulva, pressing into the cleft of her vagina.

“Pervert, you say? I don’t know, you don’t seem to mind this!” He emphasizes his point by starting to thrust the tentacle between her legs, moving it rhythmically back and forth along her vulva, from the swelling lips of her opening to her clit. Bill is sprouting more hands now, some of which are busy unbuttoning her coat and pushing her sweater up, exposing her to the cold winter air. Mabel is almost eager to experience the impact of the cold, hoping it will ease the heat inside her. But the cold doesn’t come; instead she just feels hotter as she sees Bill swap his eye for a mouth and lean close to her breasts. As she starts to shake in anticipation, she feels Bill’s lips wrap around her left breast, sucking it softly.

“I,” she starts to say, except she can’t remember what she planned to say; she throws a half-hearted punch at Bill’s surface, just so she’s doing something other than melt in her opponent’s arms. The tentacle in her groin is moving harder against her, focusing on her clit now, rubbing it in a quick rhythm. Mabel is momentarily distracted by the second tentacle that pushes between her legs, poking at her opening, before the pleasure starts fogging her brain again. When Bill’s teeth scrape lightly against her breast, she is almost disturbed when it spikes her pleasure rather than hinders it, but by then something else is disturbing her more: the fact that she’s pushing against Bill’s touches now, against the tentacles stroking her clit and pushing between her vaginal lips.

“Looks like I’m the one keeping you warm now, huh?” Bill chuckles, grasping her free breast with one of his hands and giving it a squeeze. “It’s all right, I don’t mind.”

The tentacle at her opening is pushing in now, spreading her open and sliding in, and she would be more ashamed of being wet already if she wasn’t so focused on getting off. She spreads her legs more open, letting the tentacle slide deeper inside her; she groans in protest when one pair of Bill’s hands grasp her from the hips and hold her tight, keeping her still. Bill withdraws from her breasts, leaving them coated in saliva, and takes the hand that he just used to grope her bust between her legs, letting it join the tentacle rubbing against Mabel’s clit. He starts moving his fingertip in a circle against Mabel’s clit while the tentacle pulls away, joining the one at Mabel’s vagina instead, starting to push in also. It’s starting to become too much, all of it. Mabel’s whole body throbs, she thrusts harder against Bill as he fucks her, works her towards an orgasm.

“Yesssss,” Bill says, almost purring, twisting his fingers and tentacles on Mabel’s body while his tongue reaches for her face, licking at her lips. “Shoot, my star.”

It makes no sense, but Mabel’s body understands the message; she clenches against his hand and around his tentacles, her mouth falling open beneath the touch of his tongue, welcoming his taste, welcoming him-

*

Her eyes snap open, her heart beating so fast she feels like it’s going to burst through her chest.

The moment she realizes that she’s been asleep, she immediately wishes that the whole thing was a dream, especially as all her clothes are in place. But she’s still kneeling by Bill’s statue, her hand is resting on the snow near him, like it has just dropped down after gripping his hand. It’s a bad sign. She needs to go tell her Grunkles about this immediately, that Bill might be back.

She will do that. She is one of the good guys, after all, and she knows damn well that a Bill who is loose in the universe is a horrible Bill to have around. And yet-

“I guess I missed you,” she says. She hates herself for every word, but goddamn it, she can’t deny any of them. “Fuck it, I guess I missed you.”


End file.
